Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail, One Piece, RWBY and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in Q2 2022. It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Plot Overview TBA Characters The Alliance *Acts of Order **Pegasus Kouga **Natsu Dragneel ***Happy **Monkey D. Luffy ***Blizzard **Ruby Rose ***Zwei **Nagisa Shiota ***Blue *Bronze Saints **Aquila Yuna **Lionet Souma **Dragon Ryuho **Wolf Haruto **Orion Eden **Apus Sachi **Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Team Natsu **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden *Straw Hat Pirates **Nami **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook **Monkey D. Aika ***Kumi *Team RWBY **Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora Valkyrie **Lie Ren *Class 3-E **Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura **Karma Akabane **Tomohito Sugino **Yuma Isogai **Hiroto Maehara **Manami Okuda **Yukiko Kanzaki **Rio Nakamura **Meg Kataoka **Hinata Okano **Toka Yada **Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura **Sosuke Sugaya **Yuzuki Fuwa **Ryunosuke Chiba **Rinka Hayami **Ryoma Terasaka Allies *Elysium *Athena's Army **Sagittarius Seiya **Libra Shiryu **Cygnus Hyoga **Andromeda Shun **Phoenix Ikki **Aries Kiki **Scorpio Sonia **Raki **Selene *Jellal Fernandes **Meredy *Mirajane Strauss *Mavis Vermillion *Jimbei *Qrow Branwen *Ozpin / Oscar Pine *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Korosensei *Ritsu *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium *Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) **Captain Colonel Troy Redfield **Sergeant Madison Hawkeye **Agent Ben Briggs *Sarutobi Clan **Gen Sarutobi **Mikasa Sarutobi *Odin *Thor *Chiron *King Kong Antagonists *Nightmare *Acts of Chaos **Venus **Future Rogue Cheney **Akainu **Cinder Fall **Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *The Coalition **Venusians ***Almas ***Era ***Mea ***Saberio ***Sauk ***Tetra ***Ceuta ***Coleus ***Salem ***Reba ***Dominate ***Taka ***Seta ***Vex ***Zeta **Genos Arclight **Four Guardian Spirits ***Efreet ***Gnome ***Undine ***Sylph **Oración Seis ***Midnight ***Cobra ***Racer ***Angel **Minerva Orland **Hungry Wolf Knights ***Kama ***Cosmos ***Kamika ***Uosuke ***Neppa **Kizaru **Aokiji **Rob Lucci **Hordy Jones **Crocodile **Gecko Moria **Eneru **Adam Taurus **Raven Branwen ***Vernal **Hazel Rainart **Tyrian Callows **Cinder's Faction ***Emerald Sustrai ***Mercury Black ***Roman Torchwick ***Neopolitan **The Reaper **The Five Virtuosos ***Gakushu Asano ***Teppei Araki ***Ren Sakakibara ***Natsuhiko Koyama ***Tomoya Seo *Britannia Knights **Klaud el Britannia **Bismarck Waldstein **Cordellia li Britannia **Villetta Eve **Lloyd Aspuld *Alma Kaiba *Zeref Dragneel *Blackbeard *Loki *Fenrir **Hati Hróðvitnisson **Sköll *Fafnir *Ares **Nemean Lion *Kraken *Ramarak *Ifrit *Leviathan *Alexander *Grendel Other Characters * Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. Secondary Cast *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Ami Koshimizu - Yang Xiao Long *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akira Yukimura, Nora Valkyrie *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Chie Nakamura - Elysium *Chō - Brook *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Fumihiko Tachiki - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "Akainu" *Hiro Shimono - Jaune Arc *Hiroaki Hirata - Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Ikue Ōtani - Monkey D. Aika, Tony Tony Chopper *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Kana Hanazawa - Apus Sachi *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Future Rogue Cheney *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Blue *Mitsuaki Madono - Kotaro Yanagisawa *Natsuki Hanae - Zwei *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Nightmare *Rie Kugimiya - Happy, Kumi *Romi Park - Venus *Ryōta Ōsaka - Yuma Isogai *Ryōta Takeuchi - Shiro *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell, Yukiko Kanzaki *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Sayaka Ohara - Erza Scarlet *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Sōma Saitō - Lie Ren *Takehito Koyasu - Klaud el Britannia *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tesshō Genda - Gen Sarutobi *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dragon Ryuho *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Tōru Furuya - Sagittarius Seiya *Tōru Ōkawa - Troy Redfield *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yui Horie - Carla *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Sarutobi *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yōko Hikasa‎‎ - Weiss Schnee *Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster *Yūichirō Umehara - Alma Kaiba *Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall Minor Cast *Ai Kayano - Vernal *Ai Maeda - Raki *Akeno Watanabe - Villetta Eve *Akiko Ogasawara - Ceuta *Akio Ōtsuka - Almas, Blackbeard / Marshall D. Teach, Hazel Rainart *Anri Katsu - Teppei Araki *Atsushi Imaruoka - Erik / Cobra *Aya Hisakawa - Scorpio Sonia *Ayumu Murase - Uosuke *Daisuke Hirakawa - Loki *Daisuke Kishio - Loke / Leo, Scorpio *Daisuke Namikawa - Jellal Fernandes, Zeta *Daisuke Ono - Salem *Eiji Sekiguchi - Taurus *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius, Young Gray Fullbuster *Eriko Matsui - Kamika *Fumiko Orikasa - Madison Hawkeye *Fuyuka Oura - Sorano Aguria / Angel *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama (Ch1) *Gō Inoue - Taka *Hidekatsu Shibata - Igneel, Odin *Hideo Ishikawa - Efreet *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mercury Black *Hiroaki Hirata - Qrow Branwen *Hiroshi Kamiya - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi (Ch1) *Joji Nakata - Hordy Jones *Juji Majima - Sawyer / Racer *Junko Minagawa - Cordellia li Britannia *Kaito Ishikawa - Ren Sakakibara *Kanami Sato - Mini *Katsuhisa Hōki - Gecko Moria, Jimbei *Kazuhiko Inoue - Professor Ozpin *Kazuya Nakai - Dominate *Keiji Fujiwara - Fenrir *Ken Narita - Libra Shiryu *Kenjiro Tsuda - Sauk *Kenta Matsumoto - Neppa *Kenta Miyake - Ben Briggs *Kenyu Horiuchi - Taiyang Xiao Long *Kikuko Inoue - Era, Minerva Orland, Salem *Konomi Fujimura - Neopolitan "Neo" *Kōki Harasawa - Takuya Muramatsu (Ch1) *Kōki Uchiyama - Macbeth / Midnight *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia (Ch41), Reba *M·A·O - Young Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. *Mahito Ōba - Thor *Mami Koyama - Ophiuchus Shaina *Mamiko Noto - Mavis Vermillion *Mamoru Miyano - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga, Gakushu Asano *Mariko Honda - Selene *Marina Inoue - Emerald Sustrai *Masakazu Morita - Pegasus Seiya (Younger Seiya) *Masaki Kawanabe - Sagittarius *Masumi Asano - Mea *Megumi Han - Young Alma Kaiba *Megumi Hayashibara - Raven Branwen *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe (Ch1) *Megumi Urawa - Young Roronoa Zoro *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara (Ch1) *Miyuki Sawashiro - Virgo *Nao Yamura - Cosmos *Nobunaga Shimazaki - The Reaper *Nobuo Tobita - Ifrit *Rie Kugimiya - Oscar Pine *Rikiya Koyama - Bismarck Waldstein, Vex *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima (Ch1) *Ryōko Ono - Mirajane Strauss *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Tetra *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Crocodile, King Kong *Saki Fujita - Ritsu *Saori Gotō - Meredy, Plue *Satomi Satō - Sylph *Satsuki Yukino - Young Pegasus Kouga *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Shin-ichiro Miki - Fafnir, Roman Torchwick *Shigeru Chiba - Ramarak *Shigeru Nakahara - Aries Kiki *Shinpachi Tsuji - Makarov Dreyar (Ch1) *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura (Ch1) *Shizuka Itō - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei (Ch1), Pyrrha Nikos *Shun Takagi - Tomoya Seo *Shō Hayami - Ares, Genos Arclight *Shōko Nakagawa - Kido Saori "Athena" *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn, Grendel *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi (Ch1) *Takehito Koyasu - Admrial Kuzan "Aokiji" *Teppei Akahira - Natsuhiko Koyama *Tetsu Inada - Chiron, Gnome, Saberio *Tetsu Shiratori - Lloyd Aspuld *Tomoaki Maeno - Sun Wukong *Tomokazu Seki - Rob Lucci, Seta *Tomokazu Sugita - Phoenix Ikki, Tadaomi Karasuma (Ch1) *Toshio Furukawa - Portgas D. Ace *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Coleus, Eneru *Tōru Furuya - Narrator *Unshō Ishizuka - Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru" (2016-2018) *Urara Takano - Leviathan *Yoku Shioya - Tyrian Callows *Yoshiki Nakajima - Neptune Vasilias *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida (Ch1) *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi *Yutaka Aoyama - Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru" (2018-present) *Yūichi Nakamura - Adam Taurus *Yūko Kaida - Undine *Yūya Uchida - Kama English Voice Cast Main Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Josh Grelle - Pegasus Kouga *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Bryce Papenbrook - Hiroto Maehara *Cassandra Lee Morris - Hinata Okano *Cherami Leigh - Kumi, Lucy Heartfilia *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Crispin Freeman - Future Rogue Cheney *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Dee Bradley Baker - Zwei (vocals) *Eden Riegel - Elysium *Elric Timothy Atchison - Alma Kaiba *Eric Vale - Sanji *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Fred Tatasciore - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "Akainu", Pantherlily *Gideon Emery - Captain Troy Redfield *Grant George - Ryunosuke Chiba *Greg Ayres - Venus *Ian Sinclair - Brook *J. Michael Tatum - Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *Kaiji Tang - Ryoma Terasaka *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle Phillips - Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey - Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Lindsay Seidel - Romeo Conbolt *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Max Mittelman - Zwei *Micah Solusod - Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Morgan Garrett - Meg Kataoka *Neath Oum - Lie Ren *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Sonny Strait - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane, Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Aria *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steve Kramer - Gen Sarutobi *Steven Blum - Nightmare *Tia Ballard - Happy *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Sarutobi *Troy Baker - Klaud el Britannia *Will Friedle - Sagittarius Seiya Minor Cast *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine *Alex Hirsch - Racer / Sawyer *Amanda C. Miller - Young Pegasus Kouga *Amber Lee Connors - Vernal *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Ashley Johnson - Gemi *Arnie Pantoja - Takuya Muramatsu (Ch1) *Austin Tindle - Reba *Ben Diskin - Natsuhiko Koyama *Bob Carter - Odin *Brian Drummond - Gecko Moria *Brina Palencia - Kirara Hazama (Ch1), Young Roronoa Zoro *Brittany Lauda - Young Alma Kaiba *Bryce Papenbrook - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Meredy, Ritsu *Burnie Burns - Taiyang Xiao Long *Caitlin Glass - Ceuta *Candi Milo - Leviathan *Chris Patton - Ren Sakakibara *Christopher R. Sabat - Fenrir, Ifrit *Cindy Robinson - Cosmos, Sumire Hara (Ch1) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei (Ch1) *Dan Green - Tadaomi Karasuma (Ch1) *Darin De Paul - Horologium *Dave Boat - Thor *Dave Wittenberg - Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru", Libra Shiryu *David Trosko - Tomoya Seo *Dee Bradley Baker - Chimera Happy, Hati Hróðvitnisson, Nemean Lion, Sköll *Eric Vale - Loke / Leo, Seta *Erin Fitzgerald - Kamika *Fred Tatasciore - King Kong, Taurus *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Gray G. Haddock - Roman Torchwick *Ian Sinclair - The Reaper *Imari Williams - Ben Briggs *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia (Ch41), Eneru, Salem *Jarrod Greene - Cobra / Erik *Jason Douglas - Admiral Kuzan "Aokiji", Ares *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jen Brown - Pyrrha Nikos *Jen Taylor - Salem *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura (Ch1) *John Burgmeier - Loki *John DiMaggio - Blackbeard / Marshall D. Teach, Grendel, Jimbei *John Swasey - Crocodile *Josh Grelle - Teppei Araki, Tyrian Callows *Justin Briner - Aries Kiki *Justin Cook - Ramarak, Zeta *Karen Strassman - Ur Milkovich *Kari Wahlgren - Virgo *Kate Higgins - Madison Hawkeye, Sylph, Young Gray Fullbuster *Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai *Keith Silverstein - Scorpio, Vex *Kerry Shawcross - Neptune Vasilias *Kimberly Brooks - Villetta Eve *Kristen McGuire - Hinano Kurahashi (Ch1) *Laura Bailey - Bianchi, Era *Laura Post - Minerva Orland *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion, Young Karma Akabane *Liam O'Brien - Efreet, Lloyd Aspuld *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Mea, Young Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. *Marc Diraison - Genos Arclight *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cordellia li Britannia *Matthew Mercer - Coleus *Max Mittelman - Taiga Okajima (Ch1) *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina *Micah Solusod - Gakushu Asano, Midnight / Macbeth *Michael Jones - Sun Wukong *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Monica Rial - Kunia, Mirajane Strauss, Plue *Morgan Garrett - Scorpio Sonia *N/A - Alexander, Neopolitan "Neo" *Natalie Hoover - Selene *Nika Futterman - Undine *Patrick Seitz - Saberio *Phil Parsons - Chiron *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar (Ch1) *Ray Chase - Cancer *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe (Ch1) *Richard Epcar - Gnome *Robbie Daymond - Taisei Yoshida (Ch1) *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes, Taka *Sam Riegel - Sagittarius, Subaru / Saturn *Samuel Vincent - Uosuke *Sean Chiplock - Kotaro Takebayashi (Ch1) *Sean Schemmel - Bismarck Waldstein *Shannon McCormick - Professor Ozpin *Stephanie Sheh - Aries *Steven Blum - Igneel, Narrator, Tetra *Tara Platt - Kido Saori "Athena" *Tia Ballard - Raki *Todd Haberkorn - Pegasus Seiya (Younger Seiya) *Travis Willingham - Dominate, Fafnir, Neppa, Phoenix Ikki, Portgas D. Ace, Sauk *Troy Baker - Capricorn, Kama *Vic Mignogna - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga, Qrow Branwen *William Orendorff - Hazel Rainart *Yuri Lowenthal - Mercury Black Additional Voices *Alexis Tipton *Ben Diskin *Brad Hawkins *David Trosko *Kyle Hebert *Liam O'Brien *Matthew Mercer *Max Mittelman *Micah Solusod *Ray Chase *Sam Riegel *Taliesin Jaffe *Travis Willingham Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Funimation, Rooster Teeth and Ocean Group *ADR Director: Lex Lang, Kyle Phillips *Assistant ADR Director: Caitlin Glass *ADR Editor: Clifford Chapin *ADR Scriptwriters: Elric Timothy Atchison, Jamie Marchi *ADR Spotters: Kayli Mills, Erica Mendez Music Openings # Endings # Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Prologue - Chapter 3 Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 - Gathering of Heroes! #Chapter 2 - Group Bonding #Chapter 3 - Their First Battle #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 - Ragnarök: Part One #Chapter 7 - Ragnarök: Part Two #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 - Ninjas in the Alps #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 #Chapter 16 #Chapter 17 #Chapter 18 #Chapter 19 #Chapter 20 #Chapter 21 #Chapter 22 #Chapter 23 #Chapter 24 #Chapter 25 #Chapter 26 #Chapter 27 #Chapter 28 #Chapter 29 #Chapter 30 #Chapter 31 #Chapter 32 #Chapter 33 #Chapter 34 #Chapter 35 #Chapter 36 #Chapter 37 #Chapter 38 #Chapter 39 #Chapter 40 - The Final Battle! #Chapter 41 Alliance Files Alliance Pairing Files #Chiba x Hayami (Sharpshooting) Alliance Fun Files # Filler Arc ??? Movie ??? Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:RWBY Category:Assassination Classroom Category:World War Series